


Warm Fuzzies

by midget_boss



Series: One Universe Over [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midget_boss/pseuds/midget_boss
Summary: Medic Buzz has decided that the men need a therapy animal to help in between Campaigns. Or a couple, actually, because there are a lot of vod’e. He just has to work out the details. This is not in Cody’s job description.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-2224 | Cody & Original Character(s)
Series: One Universe Over [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924129
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140
Collections: Good Things Happen Bingo





	Warm Fuzzies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Good Things Happen bingo square Kittens. Additional warning for the use of 'kriffing' as a swear word.

Cody was a half second away from leaving, which would be silly since this was his office. Buzz sat there looking earnest, which just made the whole situation more bizarre.

“Good morning, Commander,” General Kenobi said as he entered the office, two mugs in his hands and a data pad under his arm. He stopped when he saw Buzz sitting across from Cody. “Am I interrupting?”

“Not at all,” Cody replied as he stood, coming over to take his mug. “Buzz was just leaving.”

“Actually, sir, we could use your input,” Buzz announced cheerfully, stretching out his legs and making himself comfortable.

“My input on what?” General Kenobi asked as he walked over to lean against the desk.

“A new treatment method I’ve learned about,” Buzz replied. He nodded to the data pad on Cody’s desk. “I’ve got a breakdown of the findings on that.”

“This isn’t a priority,” Cody said flatly as he took his seat again. “General, is that the report for Havricus?”

“It is,” General Kenobi answered, handing it over. He took the other data pad from the desk and scanned it quickly. “Buzz, this seems to be an article on the effectiveness of tookas as … therapy animals.”

“Exactly, sir,” Buzz nodded emphatically. “I’ve highlighted the section about the way they can improve morale, communication between patient and doctor and patient and others, and …”

“This still isn’t a priority,” Cody said firmly, not even glancing up from the report as he took a sip of his drink.

“There seems to be a fair amount of information here,” General Kenobi murmured as he continued to peruse the article. His com went off and he sighed, handing the data pad to Buzz with a regretful smile. “While I am intrigued, the logistics of keeping animals on a military star cruiser aren’t something I can work on right now. Nor any time soon, I’m afraid. Excuse me, gentlemen.”

“Not only do I not have time for that, it isn’t my job,” Cody announced, still not looking up. “Nor will I be responsible for any animals and the issues that come with them.”

“I will handle all of that,” Buzz said with a wave. An alarm started up and he shot to his feet. “Med bay will be ready in ten.”

Cody tapped his com as he stood. “On my way to the bridge. What’s the situation?”

“Half a dozen unmarked ships just dropped out of hyperspace, nearly on top of us,” Radar reported crisply. “General Kenobi is also on his way.”

“Copy that.”

…………………………………

“So, about that thing we were discussing the other day,” Buzz began as he slid into the seat across from Cody.

Cody stared blearily at him from across the commissary table. “You’re going to have to be more specific. I may have slept since then.”

“It was more like two weeks ago,” Buzz admitted, eyes narrowing as he studied him. “When did you get to your bunk?”

“I just woke up half an hour ago,” Cody replied through a yawn.

“Not what I asked,” Buzz snapped, reaching over to grab his wrist. He scowled when he released it a minute later. “Your heart rate is elevated. Stims?”

“Had to,” Cody said with a shrug. “It was the only way to get out of bed.”

“So don’t get out of bed,” Buzz hissed. Or buzzed, maybe, Cody had never been sure if he’d chosen his name based on the sound.

“We’ve got guests incoming in an hour,” Cody said, rubbing his face. He needed the stim to kick in soon, because there was a whole list of things they needed to make sure were done before the arrival. “Some top brass for a surprise inspection.”

“Surprise inspection?” Buzz demanded angrily. “Why would there be surprise inspections of an attack battalion when they’re still in space?”

“Take it up with the nat borns,” Cody replied with a shrug. “It’s not like they make any sense to me.”

General Kenobi entered the commissary. He looked as tired as Cody felt as he scanned the area. No surprise, they had both chosen to work until the middle of the night rotation to get the requisition forms filled out before they made the jump last night. When the Jedi caught sight of them he smiled and made his way over. The only good thing about the delay is that General Kenobi had transferred the forms to Coruscant. Hopefully their new supplies and personnel would be ready for them when they arrived, instead of three days later.

“Commander Cody, Sergeant Buzz,” he greeted quietly. His eyes lingered on Buzz. “I take it you’ve heard the news.”

“Whose kriffing idea was it to have a surprise inspection?” Buzz demanded, irate. All of the seven other troopers in the commissary looked up in alarm.

“Does it matter?” General Kenobi pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat heavily in the chair next to Cody. “I’ve checked all of the storage areas and the hangars. Everything is good there.”

“I’ve got the barracks,” Cody said, reluctant to let the general anywhere near that area. Not because he thought the general would disapprove of anything, because he knew General Kenobi was very tolerant. Still, since some of the newer troopers were still wary and with the hell the last two campaigns had been, not to mention the weirdness of that travelling troupe, it was better to keep some separation. And possibly because he didn’t want the Jedi to get the wrong impression of the vod’e. Sometimes they were embarrassing.

“Med bay is ready any time,” Buzz told them with a smirk.

“Excellent,” General Kenobi said brightly. “You can check the freshers.”

Buzz scowled at them both as Cody fought a grin. General Kenobi beamed serenely beside him. Cody wondered if Kenobi knew about the ‘experiments’ on deck four. Better a vod check, anyway, so he leveled a Look at Buzz.

“Between the three of us, I think this is all because of some wild rumors that are floating around,” General Kenobi offered quietly. “I won’t mention any names, but someone complained that there had been something unsanitary in one of the shipping crates that had been returned for filling. There weren’t any details in the report I received, unfortunately, and I’m reluctant to press the matter for one incident, but it is concerning. Have either of you heard anything?”

“Nothing, sir,” Cody answered truthfully. He didn’t miss the way Buzz was suddenly interested in his cup of caf. General Kenobi didn’t, either, by the way his eyes narrowed slightly before he met Cody’s gaze. Cody inclined his head, hoping General Kenobi would let him handle this.

“Well, maybe we’ll find out more during the inspection. In the meantime, I’m going to be in my office, trying to make sure all of my paperwork is properly filed.” General Kenobi rose and gave them a little bow before he left.

Cody looked at Buzz, a terrible suspicion building. “What about the thing we were discussing the other day?”

“Yeah, about that,” Buzz replied with a weak grin.

…………………………………

“The worst part is that I know it occurred to you to ask,” Cody said, fuming. He stared at the pair of tookas cuddled in Doomsday’s lap. “You even brought it up to the general. So why they would be here now, without permission, doesn’t make sense.”

“I was testing out the logistics,” Buzz snapped defensively. “How could I bring a solid plan to you if I hadn’t tried it out and gotten all of the kinks worked out?”

“Kinks like unsanitary surprises in empty crates?” Cody hissed. He gestured at the two little reprobates. “This is why we’re having a surprise inspection!”

“And a few other things,” Wooley muttered as he hastily shoved a pillow with obvious claw marks on it into a bag.

Cody glared around him, taking note of those who weren’t actively cleaning. The ones who jumped to quickly would get lighter duty, but the others were in for some extra assignments. He had limited influence over Buzz, but Doomsday was fair game.

“Here, hold them,” Doomsday said, shoving the tookas into his arms. “I better help the others.”

At least he had some sense of self-preservation, Cody thought. He looked down at the animals in his arms. One of them blinked lazily and made a soft, questioning sound. The other put its paw on his chest armor and nuzzled his jaw. It took all of his self-control to remain impassive. Cody realized he was going to need back up.

…………………………………

“Well, this does explain a few things,” General Kenobi said, eyes dancing at he watched the two tookas playing on his bunk. He stood at the edge, smiling gently at them.

“Yes, sir,” Cody agreed. He had his bucket on so he could record the scene. For blackmail purposes, in case the general didn’t want to help them.

“They should be safe enough in here,” General Kenobi continued. He reached out to carefully run his hand down the nearest tooka’s back. It arched into it, trying to curl around his hand. A delighted look crossed his face. “I can think of no reason why they would need to enter my private quarters.”

“They might be, but your things might not,” Cody replied dryly, remembering the hastily hidden items with claw marks in the barracks.

“Oh, Cody, they’re just things,” General Kenobi said, looking up at him. The gentle fondness was for the tookas, he knew, but it almost made Cody’s breath catch anyway.

“Won’t be fun sleeping without a pillow or blanket,” Cody pointed out. Just so he could say I told you so later, of course.

“I’m fairly certain we have spares,” General Kenobi replied, eyebrows raised.

“I’m not,” Cody said grimly. “I saw several sets going into a bag.”

“Oh dear.” Kenobi’s eyes crinkled with his smile. “I see why Buzz was waiting to inform us of this development.”

“He’d better be planning to fill out the requisition forms,” Cody muttered sourly.

“ _Attention crew: The shuttle Typhon is ready to dock in hangar B. All off duty personnel report to hangar B._ ”

“Well, shall we go greet our guests?” General Kenobi asked, looking himself over. Then he held out his arms and twirled slowly before he looked expectantly at Cody. “I don’t have any tooka hair on me, do I?”

“No, sir,” Cody answered. He shut off the recording. Later, he would decide what to make of all this. For now, they had an inspection to pass.


End file.
